


I Wanna Move To The Beat Of Your Heart

by FalCatrecon



Series: Crazy For You [1]
Category: Knight Rider (1982)
Genre: A/B/O, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:53:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21922471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FalCatrecon/pseuds/FalCatrecon
Summary: ABO @thehoffbingoHe had heat blockers but some dumb alpha had been out way too long into the beginning of his rut. Really, Michael was probably in his way because of the blockers; he hadn’t been able to fully tell. He had beaten the crap out of the guy when he had tried to jump him, and probably would have injured him further if KITT hadn’t rolled up, his soft leather and rose surrounding him and pulling him back to himself.The surprising part had been that KITT needed to do that at all, he was normally a whole lot better about controlling himself. What reminded him of the whole incident was the fact he currently felt far too agitated for the current situation. He was just drinking at a bar and as always some alpha had to roll up. He very nearly punched the guy as soon as he smelled him, which was stupid. He normally wallowed in the attention even if he rarely went with them.
Relationships: KITT/Michael Knight (1982)
Series: Crazy For You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590238
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31
Collections: The Hoff Bingo





	I Wanna Move To The Beat Of Your Heart

It had been a few months since Michael had been paired with KITT. And when he said paired, he meant _paired_. He had no clue what Wilton Knight had been thinking. He’d been upset enough at the self-driving car, but this particular one had been designed to be an alpha. Not just any old alpha either, no, he had to be as close to sent-mate as they could make him.

That wasn’t fair to KITT himself though, who had already apologized multiple times for having to use his pheromones to calm him down last month. He had heat blockers but some dumb alpha had been out way too long into the beginning of his rut. Really, Michael was probably in his way because of the blockers; he hadn’t been able to fully tell. He had beaten the crap out of the guy when he had tried to jump him, and probably would have injured him further if KITT hadn’t rolled up, his soft leather and rose surrounding him and pulling him back to himself.

The surprising part had been that KITT needed to do that at all, he was normally a whole lot better about controlling himself. What reminded him of the whole incident was the fact he currently felt far too agitated for the current situation. He was just drinking at a bar and as always some alpha had to roll up. He very nearly punched the guy as soon as he smelled him, which was stupid. He normally wallowed in the attention even if he rarely went with them. Most of the time he’d get himself a female beta or omega who had a thing for tall, dark and handsome, even if he couldn’t exactly knot. Sometimes though, he had wanted a guy. Rarer still an alpha.

He politely extricated himself, knowing his chances of picking up anyone was no good right now. Even he could get the faint whiff of oranges from himself. That just annoyed him further, reminding him of what Wilton had done. He had embraced the new life just fine, the ability to fix things outside a cop’s limited purview the best plus he could ask for. The problem was they had to make him a different person, so they altered his scent too. He should be citrus lime, not _orange_. At least his main spicy smell hadn’t changed much, and he had to admit he kind of liked the more rich dark brown baked bread when happy he had now rather than the lighter scent as Long.

He stalked to KITT, dropping hard into his seat. He ran a hand through his hair with a sigh. “Well that’s a bust.”

“Are you okay, Michael?”

“Just irritable and I don’t know why.” He tapped his fingers on the dash, taking a long, deep breath. KITT smelled as he always did, soft, warm leather. It was comforting, and not just because it was keyed to him. KITT wasn’t going to ever hurt him, he was his buddy, his best friend at this point. He was safe.

KITT’s words were a bit hesitant in reply. “My sensors read your smell… stronger. Did you take your blockers?”

Michael frowned. “You know I did KITT.” If KITT was asking though… “They should work.”

“They _should_ yes.” KITT hmmmed softly in a sense of worry. “But by my readings they aren’t.”

“Damnit.” Michael nearly slammed a fist into what was in front of him, stopping himself right before it landed, changing it into another pat. Being destructive wasn’t going to help. “I don’t have anything to… help with that.” He shifted in his seat. Now that he was keyed into the feeling, he was starting to recognize it. Problem was, the need was already starting to settle in his gut and that was far too soon. Normally he had another day or two after the irritability. He huffed again in frustration. “I hate having to use a hotel for something like this.”

“Ah.” There was something underlying to KITT’s smell, an odd sort of organic smell to the leather, like it had been in the rain. “I may have to apologize.”

“What?” Michael looked confused at KITT’s voice box. Was that smell because he was embarrassed? It was certainly faint, almost like he was trying to suppress it.

“I… Well.” KITT _was_ nervous. He never was so unsure about his words. “There may be something I can do.” Before Michael could reply, he barrelled on in his explanation. “I was originally built to be a companion, another half to whoever would be my driver. My pheromones could just as easily be keyed to omega as they are alpha. But it’s not the only thing that was made. I was supposed to tell you earlier but you were already unhappy with our… pairing at first and once I got to know you, that was not something I wanted to force upon you. Not that I would have ever used force.”

“KITT, slow down.” Michael crossed his arms, a touch of orange seeping into his smell. “What’s your point?”

“Sorry.” The roses in KITT’s scent start to filter in, but they were faintly sour too. Hopeful but worried. “I am designed to be alpha in all senses of the term.” Something ever so lightly pressed against him in the seat, and he instinctively ground back down against it, surprising both of them. The pressure backed off with another apology of KITT’s. “I should have been more direct in explaining, that was uncalled for.”

Michael couldn’t help the shiver, his scent suddenly sharpening with dark, warm spice. He took a slow breath, trying to calm his hormones before properly answering KITT. He hadn’t really thought about it before, but honestly… Even aside from his body wanting it, he did really care for KITT. The longer he thought about it, the more he was sure. He licked his lips. “I don’t mind.”

The sour scent faded, the leather surrounding him. Still KITT seemed to hesitate. “You have taught me to make sure, and I don’t… This is not something I want you to regret.”

Michael relaxed even further with a grin. He let his hands lightly run along the steering wheel. “Yeah sure hormones are probably a little bit of it, but KITT, you’re my most important person. You’re the only one I’d ever trust to do this.” He tilted his hips forward, already hard in his jeans, wet beginning to seep. “Besides, I’m pretty sure this isn’t completely normal of a heat so _definitely_ should be with someone I’d trust with my life.”

The leather shifted to a particular shade of warmth, like it had been in front of a fire. He’d never quite smelled that heat before, and it was answered in himself with fresh baked bread. “I do need a small bit of help first, to help you.” There was almost a tinge of embarrassment well hidden under what Michael now recognized as _want_. “The seat needs to be opened.”

Michael scooted forward and shifted to a hip so he could inspect KITT’s seat. He hadn't noticed before but now that he was looking, one of the panels had a very well hidden zipper so it could be removed. He swallowed hard and inhaled KITT’s scent deeply. He might be an AI, but there was a wealth of emotions in the air. There was want most definitely, but a layer of affection and comfort sat underneath, the soft rose intertwining well with the warmth. He rested a hand on the seat first, fingers playing with the zipper pull. “I think we may need to talk relationship things after all this.” He purposefully tried to push his own affection over the bright need he knew his pheromones were screaming. “You’re important to me, and I don’t want to mess up that sort of conversation with my heat. Just know this is done very willingly, and I’d consider it even not in heat.”

“I understand fully, Michael.” The rose grew stronger as Michael tugged the zipper open and the panel free from the seat. “You are important to me too, beyond what I’m programmed. But as you said, we will fully discuss that later.” The windows darkened, hiding them from the outside world.

Michael curiously ran a finger along the edge of the space revealed. Something slowly pushed back out, the culprit behind the earlier pressure. He couldn’t help the soft whistle at the sight. “Damn, you’re impressive.” He let his hand run along the dick presented, black as KITT’s paint job.

“Michael…” It was soft and almost strained, the air deepening with the scent of need. He could feel the sharp ache as muscles tried to tighten around nothing. Damn, this heat was already so heavy. He’d certainly _wanted_ before, but it normally took some buildup, or a long dry spell, to feel this sort of ache.

Shifting so he could tug at his boots, he tried to reign it under control. While they certainly would have a few rounds, it was a heat after all, he didn’t want the first go around to only be a few seconds. He couldn’t help his ass rub back against KITT, who hadn’t retracted. That earned him a soft hiss. He paused after the first boot was off. “Can… can you feel me?”

The reply was almost tentative. “Yes. I have a suspicion it is not as sensitive as you, but your touch feels… amazing.” Michael didn’t know why he thought he couldn’t feel, but those words caused his scent to somehow darken further, KITT’s answering in kind. He had forgotten how much a scent feedback loop could get in heat.

Michael somehow managed to wrangle the other boot off without shivering too hard, but he was sure he’d need new underwear soon. Maybe another pair of pants. Speaking of… He hastily yanked on his belt and pants buttons, trying to hurry up his stumbling fingers. While he’d never actually want KITT to change, he wouldn’t have minded some help.

It was awkward in the confines of KITT’s front seat, but he finally managed to get his pants off and tossed into the passenger seat. He looked back at KITT with a twitch of a grin. “Hate to ask this, but you gotta start slow. I don’t take alphas often, and on top of that, you’re big.” He lightly ran his fingers along KITT’s length as he retracted a bit so he could settle back into the seat.

Michael took a slow breath, watching the spot that was KITT’s vocal modulator, finally remembering something pretty important. “Plus it’s your first time. Don’t want to rush that.”

The affection wound through the need again, KITT’s lights bouncing as always with his voice. “I doubt you’ve been with a car, so perhaps it counts as a first for both of us.”

A soft press at his entrance stilled whatever words Michael has been about to say. Instead he softly exhaled, KITT very slowly pressing in. KITT’s lights flickered in his own sort of gasp. Michael couldn’t help his grin at that. One thing for it to have been awhile, another for it to be entirely new. He adjusted himself slightly, pushing down the little bit of give the seat had. 

KITT’s motion actually hiccuped. “Michael, if you wish it slow please do not test me.” His words were strained but affectionate. “I’m… learning these feelings and I don’t wish to accidentally hurt you.”

Michael couldn’t help the moan as he pushed deeper, the angle just right. He could feel his muscles tighten, the ache no longer there as he was being filled. “KITT, god, you feel so good.”

“As do you.” KITT stopped at the perfect depth, just slightly pressing against Michael’s furthest inner wall. He just had to move, and rocked his hips, slowly though so not to surprise KITT too much. He very nearly melted onto the steering wheel at the feel. KITT let out his own moan to meld with Michael’s. “Didn’t I just ask you not to test me?” He adjusted in a short jerk, in and out, to punctuate his sentence. Then stopped again having seemingly lost his own words at his own motion.

Michael smothered his laugh, pleased that he was able to make KITT feel so good too. A moment more and he couldn’t stand the stillness. His body had mostly adjusted to KITT’s size, it was time to _move_. He shifted, using the armrests to help lift himself just a bit and then sinking back down onto KITT. “Move. Please.”

“ _Michael._ ” KITT hissed in answer, shifting finally. He slowly pulled out, then pushed back in. He found a rhythm, slow and steady. Michael’s fingers dug into the dash as he ground down at KITT’s push up. It was a building pattern, minutely going faster. His hormones wanted him to go faster, but he was reveling in the growing pleasure. Their want was mingling, sharp rose and spice with warm leather and dark bread, bouncing off each other in a near growing crescendo.

Something started to seep into KITT’s smell among the warm leather and sharp rose. A tingle of metal. That was… “KITT, you’re close aren’t you?” His pheromones spiked in answer to KITT’s. Simply knowing he could get KITT there was making him so close too. “Faster.”

KITT obliged, his movements sharper, almost deeper somehow. Michael could feel him starting to grow just a bit. He certainly was a full alpha. “Michael, touch yourself for me. I want to see.”

Michael leaned on the steering wheel, letting his hand finally touch himself. He was so sensitive at this point it only took a couple of strokes of his own dick to have him coming hard around KITT and across part of his dash. “ _KITT_!”

KITT pushed into his spasming muscles a little longer, his growing knot pulling on him before pushing deep and still. Warmth spread, filling him deep. He shivered deep in surprise and pleasure. KITT has taken a first after all; he had always used a condom before.

As with any alpha, Michael found himself stuck in place. He panted slow, though had enough mind to roll his hips again in an experimental motion. KITT hissed slightly in reply, a touch more liquid pushing into him. Yup, one hundred percent alpha. He settled, trying to let KITT come down. He could still feel the edge of heat still looming but this had pushed it back a bit. He grimaced a little as he ran a finger through his mess. “Sorry.”

“You’re more than fine, Michael.” KITT’s scent shifted to a more affectionate tinge again, though the scent of raw sex permeated the cabin. “We can clean later.”

He took a long deep breath, calming himself as best he could. KITT was already starting to loosen, which was likely due to the whole computer thing. Not being trapped as long was a plus, but he couldn’t seem to mind since it was KITT. He’d have to experiment later to see how long he could keep KITT stuck. Right now though, there was something slightly more important. “Not that I want to go crying to Devon or anything, but how fast this heat hit me isn’t normal.” 

“No it isn’t.” KITT slightly shifted himself free. Michael couldn’t help the soft sound at being so empty. He hoped that KITT’s inner workings could handle whatever might leak. Probably were designed to, considering. “We should head in the direction of the foundation. With frequent stops of course.”

Michael couldn’t help his wide grin at that. “Of course.” Now that his blockers were somehow not working, he could note the fainter undertones to KITT’s scent. Humor and a touch of need this time. He couldn’t help but feel a bit bad at missing all of KITT’s expressions. Humans were easy as they showed it in their face as much as everything else, but KITT only had his voice and scent for that. He leaned in and took a long whiff of KITT’s vent. “Right now I think maybe I should stop being on those blockers. You smell heavenly without them.”

“Thank you, Michael.” The motor rumbled to life, and Michael found himself trembling slightly at the vibration. He was still very sensitive even if his brain wasn’t screaming at him for sex right that second. “...Perhaps I could learn how to multitask while driving.”

“Y-Yeah.” Michael swallowed hard. Not that he was complaining, but he had to wonder what sort of a beast he had just woken up.


End file.
